The Way Of My Love
by uchi hayui chan
Summary: Hayui balik lagi dengan fic abal. Itachi tunangan sama chibi kyuubiii  gimana kisah hidup mereka? please read n review ya minna-san
1. Chapter 1

**Haloohaaaa~**

**Lama tak jumpa~ ogenki desu ka?**

**Kali ini Hayui balik lagi dengan fic yang masih aja super gaje hehehe^^a**

**Oh ia! Hayui juga mau makasi banget sama yang udah ngereview fic hayui yang satunya (WarnaWarni Cinta Bersama Sang Dobe). Gomen ne Hayui gak bisa bales satu-satu hehe^^a**

**Yaudlah, dari pada banyak bacot mending langsung baca ajah yach~**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO punya sapa? Punya saiia kali yah? Ah ia! Punya saya! *wink* #plak! Hehe. .**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Chara: Kyuubi & Itachi Uchiha**

**Warning: OOC, Bahasa jauh dari kata baku, aneh, abal, gaje, hancur, yaoi, shonen-ai, dll**

**.**

**.**

**THE Way Of My Love**

**.**

**.**

"ARGHH…." Erangan frustasi menggema di seluruh ruangan besar itu. Dinding-dinding yang berwarna putih membantu proses penggemaan erangan frustasi itu. Gorden-gorden dengan warna gold terang berkibaran dihempaskan angin semilir yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang terbuka. Cahaya mentari sore saling berebutan memasuki kamar tidur berukuran besar yang sedang ditempati oleh seorang pemuda tampan.

Pemuda dengan iris mata onyx yang begitu menawan itu, kini sedang duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna cream lembut sambil mengacak-acak helaian panjang berwarna kelam yang menghiasi kepalanya dengan gusar. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat ceria kini tampak kusut karena memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya berkedut-kedut tak jelas.

"Hah." Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda yang menyandang marga Uchiha itu menghela nafas untuk hari ini. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa pening. Di arahkannya tangan putihnya untuk meraih segelas air yang berada di atas meja yang dilapisi taplak yang terbuat dari rajutan kain sutra.

GLEK

Dalam sekali tegakan, air di dalam gelas itu telah habis tak bersisa. Kata-kata sang Tou-san kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"**Besok siang keluarga Namikaze akan datang untuk membicarakan masalah pertunanganmu dengan putra sulung mereka."**

DEG

Pemuda yang mempunyai nama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu menggelangkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mengingatnya saja membuat jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Ia tak pernah berpikir sekali pun akan memiliki tunangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat wajahnya.

Kini Itachi harus berpikir keras tentang bagaimana caranya ia menolak pertunangan yang sudah direncanakan matang-matang oleh ayahnya itu.

"ARGHH mendingan gue tidur! Stress gue lama-lama kayak gini!" Itachi akhirnya menghentikan acara 'berpikir kerasnya' dan memilih untuk tidur dan tidak ikut makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya.

**V^_^V**

"Ita-kun." Suara lembut dengan nada penuh ke-ibuan membuat Itachi sedikit demi sedikit sadar dari alam mimpinya dan kembali ke alam nyata yang telah menantinya.

"Engh.." Itachi menggeliat pelan saat sang Kaa-san yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto membuka gorden kamarnya membiarkan sang mentari melesat memasuki kamar Itachi.

"Bangunlah Ita-kun. Hari sudah pagi kau harus berangakat sekolah, sayang." Mikoto berkata lemut sembari mengelus rambut Itachi pelan. "Engh.. iya Kaa-san." Itachi membalas senyum sang ibu lalu segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

**V^_^V**

CKIT

Sebuah mobil limosine hitam kini telah terparkir sempurna di sebuah sekolah, Konoha International School tepatnya.

Sekolah elit dengan fasilitas yang lengkap dan kelewat memadai untuk ukuran tempat yang disebut sekolah. Sekolah ini terdiri dari enam gedung utama dan masing-masing gedung terdiri dari empat lantai. Gedung pertama untuk para murid TK dan Play Group, gedung kedua untuk siswa SD, gedung ketiga digunakan oleh siswa SMP, gedung keempat untuk murid SMA, gedung kelima untuk para mahasiswa, dan gedung terakhir adalah gedung khusus untuk acara-acara yang dibuat sekolah untuk keseluruhan siswa maupun mahasiswa.

Seorang lelaki yang kita kenal dengan nama Itachi Uchiha melangkah menuju kelasnya yang berada di gedung keempat dan lantai kedua.

Itachi Uchiha, seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan Uchiha Corp. merupakan siswa kelas tiga SMA di Konoha Iternational School ini. Memegang jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS dan siswa terbaik se-kelas satu SMA.

**V^.^V**

"Yo, bro! lesu amat muka loe!" sapa seorang hiu-?- berbadan manusia yang duduk di sebelah Itachi saat Itachi baru saja duduk di kursinya.

"Hhh, gue ada kabar buruk nih." Jawab Itachi uring-uringan.

Mendengar jawaban Itachi beberapa manusia gaje yang tadinya sedang melakukan aktifitas-aktifitas yang sama gaje-nya mulai mengerubungi Itachi.

"Emang ada kabar buruk apaan sih, Chi?" hiu berbadan manusia yang ternyata bernama Kisame menngajukan pertanyaan kepada Itachi.

"Ck, gue males ngebahasnya." Kata Itachi frustasi sambil menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di antara kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Hal itu membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitar Itachi menjadi agak bingung karena tidak biasanya Itachi bersikap lesu begitu.

"Itachi, loe jangan gitu dong! Kalo ada apa-apa loe bisa kok cerita sama kita-kita. Kita kan temen-temen elo.." Satu-satunya wanita yang ada di gerombolan yang bernama Konan itu tersenyum ke arah Itachi, walau bisa dipastikan jika Itachi tidak akan melihat senyum itu.

"Iya, kita pasti bantu elo kok kalo loe ada masalah." Pemuda berpierching yang memiliki rambut oranye mendukung kata-kata Konan tadi.

Itachi kini mulai mendongak memperlihatnya wajahnya yang sudah tidak begitu lesu lagi. Seulas senyum yang biasanya menghiasi wajah tampannya kini mulai ia tunjukan lagi. "Gue beruntung punya sobat-sobat kayak kalian." Kata Itachi menatap kesembilan temannya.

Yup! Itachi dan kesembilan temannya memang sobat yang akrab banget. Mereka berada dalam satu sekolah sejak TK. Mereka sudah menganggap satu sama lain sama seperti saudara sendiri.

Dan kesembilan teman Itachi itu adalah,

Yang pertama, Kisame. Cowok paling tinggi dan paling cerewet diantara mereka bersepuluh. Kulitnya berwarna kebiru-biruan, memang aneh tapi dia tetep PD di depan orang lain. Rambutnya berwarna putih keperak-perakan. Dia adalah pemimpin klub kendo di sekolah mereka.

Yang kedua, Deidara. Orang yang kelewat manis untuk ukuran cowok. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut pirang sebahunya yang diikat dengan model ekor kuda membuat kesan 'cantik' sama nih cowok. Apalagi dengan warna matanya yang berwarna biru langit dan kulitnya juga putih mulus. Cowok bernama Deidara ini merupakan ketua di klub drama sekolah mereka. Dan satu lagi! Dia merupakan pacar-err, uke mungkin-dari salah satu orang diantara mereka, yaitu Akasuna No Sasori.

Yang ketiga, Akasuna No Sasori. Pemuda dengan wajah baby face yang selalu memasang senyum yang bisa membuat semua cewek maupun cowok klepek-klepek-?-melihatnya. Rambutnya berwarna merah bata, kulitnya berwarna putih, dan tubuhnya yang proposional sangat mendukung karirnya kini yang sebagai seorang model terkenal.

Yang keempat, Pein. Cowok dengan rambut ngejreng berwarna oranye ini sebenernya punya masa lalu yang buruk banget makanya ia sempet terjerumus sama narkoba tapi berkat temen-temen yang selalu ngasi dia dukungan makanya dia bangkit dan mulai bangun kehidupannya dari awal lagi. Sifat Pein yang awalnya kejam and kelewat sangar kini udah lebih mendingan. Pein merupakan cowok terkaya kedua setelah Itachi diantara mereka bersepuluh. Ia kini memimpin sebuah perusahaan mendiang ayahnya, Rinenggan Corp.

Yang kelima, Konan. Satu-satunya cewek diantara mereka bersepuluh. Nih cewek demen bangat sama yang namanya origami mungkin karena ayahnya merupakan pemilik usaha kertas nomor satu se-Jepang. Cewek ini punya rambut pendek yang warnanya biru pucat and selalu dihiasi sama origami kertas berbentuk bunga mawar. Sifatnya sangat feminim and lembut banget. Dia bagaikan air yang selalu menyegari kerengkongan disaat sedang dilanda kehausan-?- and kini dia jadi ketua klub origami yang sudah dia bangun dengan susah payah di sekolahnya. Satu lagi! Gossip-nya Konan ama Pein bakalan tunangan dalam waktu dekat ini.

Yang keenam, Hidan. Cowok penganut aliran Jashin yang begitu patuh dalam menjalankan ajaran agamanya. Rambutnya putih keperak-perakan. Pembawaannya kelewat santai sekalipun ada polisi yang ngejar-ngejar dia karena ketauan nyolong celana dalem-?- dia bakalan tetep santai aja (^,^"). Sama sekali tidak mengikuti klub apa pun di sekolahnya ia lebih suka diem di rumah sambil main PS. Tapi walaupun sikapnya kayak gitu, HIdan orangnya baik kok! Kaya pula! Setiap seminggu sekali dia selalu mampir ke panti asuhan buat ngasi sumbangan or semacamnya! Dia juga sering ngasi duit sama para pengemis di jalanan. Yah mungkin karena dia kelebihan uang kali yah? (author: Hidan bagi dong duitnya~#plak)

Yang ketujuh, Kakuzu. Cowok paling irit kalo gak mau dibilang pelit sih. Matanya warna hijau, rada serem sih tapi dalemnya baik kok. Dia yang paling bisa bersikap dewasa diantara temen-temennya. Ayahnya merupakan pemilik bank swasta yang paling elite se-DUNIA! Tapi nih anak gak pernah sombong walau rada pelit sih. Dia kini lagi ngebangun perusahaannya sendiri. Sebenernya persahaannya ini dibangun buat para pengangguran and pengemis di jalanan. Yah! Sebenernya dia paling gak suka sama orang-orang tamatan sekolahan tinggi yang mejeng di jalanan tanpa pekerjaan maka dari itu lah dia ngebangun perusahaan yang nanti pegawainya bakal dia ambil dari pengangguran-pengangguran itu. Dia baik kan?

Yang kedelapan, Zetsu. Cowok yang demen banget sama taneman. Saking demennya dia sampai ngebuat rumahnya jadi kayak hutan-?- yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman, tapi tetep kerawat and indah kok rumahnya! Trademark-nya dia adalah celana atau baju yang selalu berwarna hitam and putih. Yeah! It's him. Ayahnya merupakan pengusaha obat herbal terbesar se-Jepang and ibunya merupakan mentri kehutanan. Gak salahkan anaknya jadi demen banget ama mahluk hidup sejenis tanaman? Zetsu anaknya kalem, baik lagi, tapi sayangnya kelewat pendiem and gak seru buat di ajak ngobrol sama orang yang gak kenal sama dia. Dia juga jadi ketua klub pencinta alam di sekolah mereka.

And yang terakhir, Tobi. Anak yang selalu berlindung di bawah topeng lolipopnya. Tobi sebenarnya adalah nama samaran, nama aslinya adalah Uchiha Obito, yah dia adik sepupunya Itachi. Uchiha Obito a.k.a Tobi ini sebenernya merupakan artis terkenal tapi karena males banget harus dikejar-kejar wartawan yang bakalan bikini dia gossip yang enggak-enggak, maka dari itu lah dia nyamar sebagai Tobi si anak autis. Dia yang semula terkesan imut malah jadi terkesan katrok dan gaje gara-gara topeng plus keautisannya. Kesembilan teman Tobi udah tau kok tentang penyamarannya jadi semuanya tetep fine-fine aja! Satu lagi! Dia satu rumah sama tokoh utama kita, siapa? Itachi lah! Masak Itachi dong! XP

Mereka bersepuluh menyebut diri mereka dengan sebutan Akatsuki.

"Emm, jadi gimana? Loe mau cerita kan un?" Deidara bertanya dengan wajah menuntut.

"Iya, Chi! Cerita dong!" Sasori menimpali kata-kata sang kekasih.

"Iya-iya. Gue cerita sama loe-loe pada deh!" kata Itachi agak terkekeh melihat tampang teman-temannya yang amat beragam itu. "Eherm, jadi gini," Itachi menghentikan sejenak kata-katanya lalu memperhatikan wajah-wajah serius yang berneka ragam dari teman-temannya, "Ntar siang, keluarga Namikaze bakal dateng ke rumah gue."

"HAH?" anggota Akasuki minus Itachi ber-HAH ria. "Cuma itu doang masalah loe?" Kisame bertanya tak percaya. "Ya ampun, Kakak sepupu Tobi yang paling keren~ emang kenapa sih kalo keluarga Namikaze dateng? Bukannya keluarga Namikaze itu temen lamanya Keluarga Uchiha?" Tobi a.k.a Uchiha Obito bertanya panjang lebar sambil memakan sebuah lollipop yang amat besar berbentuk bunga matahari-?-

"Ntar dulu, friends! Gue belon selesai ngomong kali!" Itachi segera menjelaskan sebelum ia dihujani pertanyaan gak penting dari teman-temannya itu.

"Terus?" untuk yang kedua kalinya semua anggota akatsuki berkata dengan bersamaan dan kompak pula.

"yang jadi masalahnya itu adalah alasan kenapa keluarga Namikaze dateng ke rumah gue, bro!" entah kenapa rasanya itachi mulai frustasi lagi.

"Emang mau ngapain sih keluarga Namikaze ke rumah loe?" Zetsu bertanya tak sabaran.

"Gue bakal ditunangin sama anak sulung mereka." Jawab Itachi lesu.

"HAH?" kali ini yang ketiga kalinya untuk hari ini anggota Akatsuki berbicara bersamaan. "Yang bener, Chi?" Hidan bertanya tak percaya dan hanya ditanggapi sebuah anggukan lesu oleh Itaci. "Emang sejak kapan keluaraga Uchiha make acara jodoh-jodohan segala?"Tanya Kakuzu sambil geleng-geleng.

"Sejak ntar siang and gue korban pertamanya." Jawab Itachi tambah lesu.

"Emang ntuh orang cewek or cowok un?" Deidara ikut berpartipasi dalam acara mewawancarai Itachi itu.

"Gue belom pernah liat dia satu kali pun."

"Jadi ceritanya kayak kawin paksa gitu?" kali ini giliran Sasori yang bertanya dengan tampang horror.

"No! gue gak mau!" kepala Itachi kini terasa pening saat membayangkan aegan kawin paksa yang pernah ia tonton di salah satu sinetron di TV.

"Cantik gak, Chi?" Pein bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Hhh, udah gue bilang kan? Gue gak pernah ngeliat dia and lagi pula gue gak yakin seratus persen kalo yang bakal dijodohin sama gue itu cewek." Itachi makin lesu.

"Oh, jadi maksud loe yaoi-an gitu?" Tanya Konan dengan mata berbinar karena jiwa ke-fujoshi-annya aktif.

"Mungkin." Itachi makin tertunduk ditanya seperti itu yang ada di benaknya adalah bagaimana jika dia akan ditunangkan dengan seorang pria brewokan, gendut yang melebihi Choji temen sekelas adiknya, dan mesum. Hiii, membayangkan saja sudah membuat Itachi merinding.

"Gue turut prihatin deh." Kisame terlihat ikut lesu.

"Ya makasi." Jawab Itachi seadanya.

"WAHAHAHA, Tobi ikut berbahagia ya, Itachi-nii! Semoga tunangan Itachi-nii gak mesum-mesum amat yah~" kata Tobi dengan tampang-sok-polos sambil mengunyah permen loli jumbo-nya itu.

DUAK

Kepala Tobi yang dihiasi rambut sepak dua sukses bertubrukan dengan-sangat-keras dengan kepalan tangan Itachi. "Sialan loe!" umpat Itachi kesal.

"Hehe, Tobi kan anak baik jadi harus terus senyum dan mendoakan kebahaiaan orang lain~"kata Tobi sambil nyengir. "Kalo kayak gitu sama aja kalo elo itu ketawa di atas penderitaan gue, dodol!" rengut Itachi sebal.

"HAHAHAHAHA.." pada akhirnya para anggota akatsuki hanya tertawa karena tingkah Tobi dan Itachi.

**V^ _^V**

"Fuh." Itachi menghela nafas saat sampai di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Gimana nggak? Tadi pas Itachi parkir mobilnya di garase, sebuah mobil limosine putih sudah terpajang sempurna di sana. Yap! Mobil tersebut adalah mobil dari keluarga Namikaze.

KRIET

"Aku pulang." Seru Itachi saat pintu dari kayu jati itu terbuka sepenuhnya menampilkan dua keluarga yang sedang bertatap muka di dalamnya.

"Ita-kun? Ayo ke sini." Mikoto Uchiha a.k.a Ibu si Uchiha Itachi memanggil Itachi sambil menepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

Dengan perlahan Itachi berjalan menuju kea rah sofa yang sedang diduduki oleh keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze itu.

DEG

Jantung Itachi terasa berdetak lebih keras, gugup. Diperhatikannya satu persatu orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Ada tujuh orang tidak termasuk dirinya di ruangan itu.

Di sebelah kanannya ada ayahnya yaitu Uchiha Fugaku dan ibunya yaitu Uchiha Mikoto.

Lalu di sebelahnya ada seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, adiknya yang baru duduk di kelas satu SMP. Rambutnya berwarna biru donker dengan model pantat ayam yang dengan sangat lancangnya berani melawan arah sang gravitasi.

DEG

Jantung Itachi kembali terasa berdetak lebih cepat saat kini ia menghadap ke depan, dimana keluarga Namikaze duduk.

Yang pertama Itachi lihat adalah seorang pria dewasa dengan wajah yang manis. Pria itu berambut pirang dan memiliki iris mata sapphire.

'Mirip Deidara.' Batin Itachi sweatdrop saat memperhatikan orang yang dia ingat bernama Namikaze Minato ini.

Lalu di sebelah kanan Minato, Itachi melihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang terlihat so beautiful. Wanita itu memiliki iris emerald yang sangat indah. Itachi sangat yakin bahwa yang dia lihat itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina pemilik pabrik perhiasan terbesar se-Jepang sekaligus merangkap sebagai istri dari Minato Namikaze sang pemilik Namikaze Corp.

Lalu di pangkuan Kushina Itachi melihat bocah pirang yang kira-kira baru berumur Sembilan tahun. Bocah itu sedang nyengir ke arah Itachi. Pipinya gempalnya yang dihiasi tiga garis halus sangat menggemaskan. Iris matanya senada dengan iris mata ayahnya. Bedanya dengan Minato adalah warna kulitnya yang berwarna tan.

'Uuh~ manis banget! Eh? Apa dia yang mau ditunangin ama gue? Ah! Biarpun manis tapi terlalu bocah banget!' Itachi perang batin di dalam pikirannya. Tapi pikirannya langsung buyar begitu melihat satu objek yang ia lewatkan. Ada satu bocah lagi yang duduk di sebelah kiri Minato.

DEG

Ugh! Jantung Itachi rasanya langsung berhenti berdetak saat melihat ke arah bocah berambut oranye kemerah-merahan itu. Walau mereka tak saling tatap karena si bocah yang sedang di lihat Itachi sedang menghadap ke arah lain sambil mengembungkan pipinya tapi Itachi yakin bahwa wajah bocah itu sangat manis dan imut.

"Eherm." Sebuah deheman dari Fugaku membuyarkan lamunan Itachi. "Perkenalkan dirimu Itachi." Perintah Fugaku pada anak sulungnya itu. Sedangkan Itachi hanya mengangguk singkat.

'Hoo, sepertinya mereka berdua manis. Yang mana pun aku mau.' Itachi sempat membatin sebelum mulai memperkenalkan dirinya, hilanglah sudah niatnya untuk menolak pertunangan itu.

"Selamat siang. Perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Itachi. Berkenalan dan bisa menjalin kekerabatan dengan keluarga Namikaze merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi saya." Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan formal sambil mengembangkan seulas senyum.

"Hahaha.. senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Ita-kun. Dan kau tidak usah sungkan seperti itu pada kami toh akhirnya kita akan jadi keluarga. Iya kan Fuga-kun?" Minato membalas perkenalan diri dari Itachi dengan sangat ramah.

"Hn."jawab Fugaku atas pertanyaan Minato tadi.

"Naru-chan~sekarang giliran Naru-chan yang memperkenalkan diri sama Itachi-nii ya?" kata Kushina pada seorang anak yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Halo, Itachi-nii! Perkenalkan nama Naru, Namikaze Naruto. Naru baru kelas tiga SD, Naru juga suka makan ramen, suka main speda, bla bla bla bla" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat dan kelewat panjang lebar dan yang lain yang mendengarnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat semangat Naruto yang sangat menggebu-gebu dalam ngenalin diri itu.

"Eherm, jadi err..apa Naru-chan yang akan menjadi tunanganku?" Itachi mulai membuka suara setelah Naruto selesai memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah? Naru-chan? Tidak, dia masih terlalu kecil dan polos untuk mengenal apa itu tunangan. Yang akan menjadi tunangan Ita-kun itu adalah putra sulung paman." Minato menjawab pertanyaan Itachi samil menoel siku bocah yang ada di samping kirinya yang masih saja membuang muka dari Itachi.

"Che!" bocah itu sepertinya keberatan atas toelan di sikunya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Kyuu-chan." Kushina berkata lembut.

"Ck!" dia mendecak sebal lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi mengharap ke depan tidak ke samping seperti tadi, ia juga kini menampakan wajahnya yang sangat manis itu di depan Itachi sampai-sampai Itachi bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Namikaze Kyuubi, salam kenal," bocah yang bernama Kyuubi itu menggantung sejenak kata-katanya lalu kembali melanjutkannya, "calon tunangan".

Hmp!

Itachi setengah mati berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar nada bicara bocah yang memiliki iris merah itu. Nada bicara bocah kelas enam SD yang bernama Kyuubi itu sangat menggemaskan di telinga Itachi.

"Ya. Salam kenal juga, Kyuu-chan~" Itachi menyringai usil saat melihat bocah bernama Kyuubi itu mendelik ke arahnya saat ia memanggil Kyuubi dengan sebutan 'Kyuu-chan'.

"Gak usah pake embel-embel 'chan'!" Kyuubi masih mendelik ke arah Itachi.

"Hahaha, nggak apa-apa kan? Toh kita akan bertunangan." Itachi menjawab santai sama sekali tak memperdulikan death glare yang telah Kyuubi kirimkan padanya.

"Huh!" merasa kalah akhirnya Kyuubi kembali membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Cukup-cukup. Ita-kun, Sasuke-kun sekarang ajak Kyuu-chan dan Naru-chan ke kamar yah. Kami mau membicarakan tentang pertunangan ini dulu." Mikoto memerintahkan engan lembut pada kedua anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Baik." Ucap Itachi dan Sasuke berbarengan.

**V^_^V**

"Jadi?" Itachi mulai mengeluarkan suara saat ia dan calon tunangannya yang baru ia ketahui bernama Namikaze Kyuubi memasuki kamar Itachi.

Kyuubi yang baru saja duduk di atas kasur king size Itachi mengernyit tak mengerti. "Jadi apa?" sahut Kyuubi ketus.

"Jadi, kau menerima tunangan ini dengan suka rela hmm?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar semenggoda mungkin.

"E-Enggaklah, dasar baka!" Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia memang sengaja minta dijodohkan dengan salah satu putra pewaris Uchiha Corp. hanya untuk pamer pada teman-temannya di sekolah. Ck, dasar Kyuubi!

"Hoo, kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang dipaksa untuk bertunangan." Itachi berkata enteng sambil merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyuubi duduk. Itachi kini memperhatikan Kyuubi dari belakang.

Tubuhnya mungil, yah tentu saja mungil karena ia membandingkan tubuh Kyuubi dengan tubuhnya. Rambutnya berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan, sepertinya warna rambut Kushina lah yang mendominasi warna pada rambut putra sulung Namnikaze ini. Kulitnya putih, tapi tidak seputih kulit Itachi. Itachi juga masih mengingat iris merah yang dimiliki Kyuubi yang sempat menatap tajam dirinya, sungguh menawan.

"Hei, Kyuu-chan! Kau kelas berapa?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ck, kelas 6." Jawab Kyuubi singkat, padat, dan keliwat jelas.

Itachi tetap melihat ke arah bocah kecil itu, sebuah seringaian kecil muncul di bibirnya.

'Mulai sekarang jalan cintau akan dimulai' Itachi menggumam pelan membiarkan seulas senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

WKWKWKWK XD

Bersambung dengan gajenya, hahahahahha XD

Yap! Harap dimaklumi yah Minna-san, chap 1 ini khusus buat perkenalan. Chap depan baru mulai lucu-lucunya*PD* hehehe. .

Yaudlah, Jaaaaa~

Review Pleasee~

With friendly,

uchi hayui chan^^


	2. Chapter 2

Fuwah! Maaf! Updatenya lama buangetz! Hampir setahun tuh Hayui gak update-update :p Hehehe :D gomen yah! :D

Yeahhh, jadi berhubung ini udah telat banget jadi saya gak mau banyak bacot lagi. Langsung RnR aja yah! :)

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto-Sensei^^**

**The Way of My Love © uchi hayui chan**

**Character : Itachi U & Kyuubi**

**Rate : T (Bisa berubah sesuai kebutuhan author XD)**

**Genre : Romance & Humor**

**Warning : ini bener-bener kagak lucu, yeah tapi dinilai sendiri lagi deh **

**.**

**.**

**The Way of My Love Chap 2**

**.**

**.**

PLAK

Sebuah kartu undangan beradu keras dengan badan mungil seorang bocah kelas enam SD. "Cih," bocah dengan rambut merah bata tadi mendecih pelan saat melihat siapa orang yang dengan lancangnya melemparinya kartu undangan.

"Mau apa lo, hah?!" mata aquamarine-nya berkilat tajam pada bocah yang kini ada di depannya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Makanya baca, Panda Bego!" bocah dengan iris merah yang melempar undangan tadi menyeringai kecil ke arah bocah dengan tato ai di depannya.

Bocah yang dilempari kartu undangan tadi hanya melirik sekilas pada orang di depannya tadi, lalu ia mulai membuka kartu undangan yang diserahkan*baca: dilemparkan*padanya tadi.

Iris aquamarine-nya terbelalak saat membaca isi undangan itu. "A-apa?" ia menengadah pada si pemilik iris merah di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

**.**

**Undangan Pesta Pertunangan**

**Itachi Uchiha & Kyuubi Namikaze**

**.**

"Apa?" pemilik iris mata aquamarine itu kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kenapa, heh? Gak percaya ya? Hahahaha, secara gue getoh~" bocah dengan iris mata merah yang ternyata adalah Kyuubi Namikaze itu berkata membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan bocah yang satunya lagi hanya melongo tak percaya, kembali membaca berulang-ulang kali isi dari kartu undangan itu tapi ternyata ia tak sedang mengalami gangguan penglihatan. Apa yang dibacanya saat pertama kali tetap menempel pada kertas udangan yang bernuansa mewah itu.

"Udah deh~ Mau lo baca terus nyampe mata lo buta juga tulisannya gak bakal berubah, bego!" Kyuubi maju perlahan lalu duduk di meja bocah satunya yang memiliki tato "ai" di dahinya. Dahi si bocah ai berkedut tak senang.

"Elo! Cih, turun dari meja gue!" Bocah dengan rambut merah bata itu memicing tak suka pada Kyuubi. "Kenapa heh, Gaara Sabaku? Gak bisa nerima ya kalo gue bakal tunangan sama Pangeran Itachiiii~?" Kyuubi berkata lantang sambil menatap dengan pandangan meremehkan ke arah orang yang dipanggilnya dengan nama 'Gaara Sabaku' tadi. Dan kata-katanya itu sukses membuat makhluk-makhluk yang ada di kelas itu menegang tak percaya.

Ukh…

Ukh…

UKH!

"GYAAAAA!" semua murid di kelas itu kecuali Kyuubi dan Gaara berteriak histeris begitu mendengar bahwa Kyuubi sang bocah terjahil di kelas mereka akan bertunangan dengan Itachi! Bisa denger? ITACHI!

Yeah~ yeah~ yeah~

Deskripsi-nya mulai gak jelas*sweatdrop*

Jadi gini…*nengok ke murid-murid yang mulai nangis-nangis gaje*

Mereka… semua murid kls 6 SD di kelas tokoh utama kita *kyuubi* ternyata…

Ternyata…

Ternyataaaa…..

Ter-PLAK!*digampar readers*-

Ukh, oke oke…

Mereka itu adalah…

"KYAAA ITACHI-SAMA MAU TUNANGANNN! HUWEEE"

Yah seperti yang terlihat di atas. Mereka adalah ITACHI LOVER! Denger? ITACHI LOVERRRR! And Kyuubi sama Gaara juga termasuk dari Itachi Lover. So, Kyuubi sebenernya ng-freak banget sama yang namanya Itachi. Murid-murid kelas 6 SD di Konoha International School ini memang sangat memuja Itachi dan kelompok akatsuki lainnya. Sebenernya sih bukan Cuma mereka aja tapi hampir semua makhluk yang ada di sekolah ini juga adalah pemuja akatsuki and Itachi terutama.

And satu minggu lalu, Kyuubi dan Gaara yang merupakan orang-orang terpandang di kelas mereka ngadain taruhan yang isinya, 'Siapa yang bisa dapetin Itachi-sama bakal bisa jadi majikan yang kalah selama satu minggu'.

Awalnya Gaara cuman nganggep tuh taruhan ajang main-main aja, tapi ternyata Kyuubi serius. Bahkan ia sampai minta ditunangin ama Itachi.

'Ukh! Kyuubi curang! Gue kan juga mau ditunangin sama Itachi-sama' Gaara membatin dalam hati sambil memasang wajah cemberut yang sangat kentara di wajah datarnya.

"Ehehehehe.. kenapa lo cemberut gitu, heh? Kasiannn~ hahahha, pokoknya taruhan itu yang menang gue! And lo harus jadi babu gue selama seminggu!" Kyuubi tersenyum senang sambil menggebrak sekali meja Gaara yang ada di depannya.

"Ogah! Gue gak mau jadi babu lo!" Gaara menolak dengan lantang. "Hoo… lo gak berhak nolak! Itu kan udah jadi keputusan." Kyuubi menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Gaara yang semakin cemberut. "Elo curang, Kyuu! Masa ampe minta tolong Ortu! Kalo gitu gue kan juga bisa minta ke Tou-san." Gaara membela diri. "Hello~ gak ada tuh peraturan yang bilang kalo kita gak boleh minta bantuan ortu! Stop! Gak ada tawar-tawaran lagi~ Lo bakal jadi babu gue selama seminggu." Kyuubi tak memperdulikan Gaara yang hendak protes lagi dan dia langsung berbalik arah meninggalkan Gaara menuju pintu keluar.

Ia sempat sweatdrop melihat teman-temannya yang ternyata masih menangis meraung-raung meneriaki nama Itachi. Kyuubi sedikit terkikik geli melihat mereka. Ada yang menangis sambil memeluk foto Itachi yang sedang mengganti seragam olah raganya pastinya diambil diam-diam, ada yang menulis dengan huruf capslock "I LOVE ITACHI-SAMA" di papan tulis, ada yang suram-pundung-merana di pojokan kelas, dan yang paling membuat senyum Kyuubi melebar adalah…

"GUE BENCI ELO, KYUUUUU!"

Teriakan yang terdengar sangat manis ditelinga Kyuubi, teriakan Gaara Sabaku.

"Sorry ya, sayangnya gue kan sayang banget sama lo~ hahahaha" Kyuubi sempat tertawa setan sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari kelas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

BUAGH!

Sebuah 'sepatu terbang' dengan mulus menabrak pintu kelas yang baru saja ditutup oleh Kyuubi. "Cih," Gaara mendecih pelan meratapi lemparannya yang meleset. Pinginnya sih ntuh sepatu nemplok di kepala bejad Kyuubi tapi apa daya.. malang nian nasib mu sepatu.. bukannya nyium bocah imut-imut and keren kayak Kyuubi eh malah nabrak pintu :p alhasil penyok dah lo hehehe…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Hoi, sob! Siang amat lu dateng. Gue kira lu gak sekolah hari ini." Seorang Hiu jadi-jadian*dilempar sandalsamaakangkisame* maksudnya, seorang anggota Akatsuki dengan perawakan tinggi besar and oh My God! So Handsome*kisame GR* so handsome diantara para hiu maksudnya :p hehehe menyapa tokoh utama kita yang satunya, Itachi Uchiha.

"Ehehehe, gue ketiduran di toilet tadi. Syukur-syukur belum telat haha" Itachi tertawa renyah sembari mendudukan dirinya diantara teman-temannya di Akatsuki.

"Ne, Kok kayaknya lo happy banget sih, un? Ada apaan nih un?" Deidara yang ada di belakang Itachi muncul-?- secara tiba-tiba. "Elo berhasil nolak calon tunangan elo itu ya?" Sasori yang lagi asik nyalin PR punya-nya Deidara langsung menyambung perkataan Uke-nya yang imut-imut and syukurnya gak amit-amit itu.

"Hmm?" Itachi menengok ke arah Deidara dan Sasori berada sambil mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

"Enggak! Tunangannya Itachi-nii cakep loh!" belum sempat Itachi menjawab pertanyaan dari Deidara dan Sasori tadi, Tobi sudah lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan mereka. And kerennya jawabannya si Tobi bisa langsung membuat perhatian seluruh anggota Akatsuki minus Itachi tertuju padanya.

"Masa sih? Bohay ya, Tob?" Pein langsung memasang wajah mesum and langsung kena gampar ama neng Konan yang ada di sebelahnya. "Jangan ngawur lo kalo ngomong!" Konan mengembungkan pipinya kesal sembari mengepalkan tangannya bersiap akan memberikan pukulan manis pada Pein lagi.

"Eh? Stop, stop, stop. Konan-chan, please deh… Lo kok hobby amat nge-gebukin gue. KDRT nih namanya kalo kayak gini hiks" dan Pein pun memulai acara SSTI-nya, Suami-Suami Takut Istri maksudnya ;p hehehe.. "Idihh, sorry ya elo kan bukan suami gue jadi apanya yang KDRT coba?" Konan tetap tak melepaskan kepalan tangannya.

"Huweee Konan-chan jahat sama akuuu~ Gue kagak diakuin" Pein kini mulai menangis*beneran nangis*

"Eh? Enggak gitu. Pein, gue kan Cuma becanda, lo jangan nangis dong." Konan mulai mengelus-elus bahu Pein, mencoba ngehibur tuh anak. "Bener ya cuman becanda?" Pein bertanya memastikan. "Iya, bener" Konan senyum sambil ngangguk sekali. "Yeeeyy~" Yah dan terjadi lah ajang peluk-pelukan gaje yang bener-bener sumpah gaje abis dah =="

Udah deh.. Lupain soal Konan ama Pein di atas. Liat tuh tampang para aktsuki lainnya, pada cengok plus sweatdrop semuanya.

"Udahlah, Chi. Loe gak usah ngurus soal Konan ama Pein. Mereka kan udah biasa gila kayak gitu." Zetsu menepuk sekali bahu Itachi yang masih aja cengok ngeliat pasangan gaje yang bentar lagi bakal tunangan itu.

"Ya ampun, Zet. Loe kan gak perlu sejujur itu, hahaha…" Hidan mengomentari perkataan Zetsu yang dibalas dengan gelak tawa para aktsuki lainnya.

"Okay, okay. Stop dulu dah becandanya, guys. Kita kan lagi ngomongin soal tunangannya Itachi." Kakuzu yang sedari tadi cuma geleng-geleng kepala itu akhirnya buka mulut juga untuk menengahi adu mulut antara Konan dan Pein yang sudah mulai bertengkar lagi.

"Ne?" Konan ngelirik sekilas ke Kakuzu terus ngelepasin Pein yang lagi dia jambak-jambak rambutnya. "Oke, oke. Sekarang lo bisa cerita dengan tenang deh, Chi.." konan nyengir sekali.

"Jadi gini," Itachi memulai bercerita tentang masalah tunangannya yang super imut-imut itu.

"Lo semua tau gak?" Itachi memulai dengan senyuman yang mengembang lebar. "Ya elah, Chi.. mana bisa kita-kita tau. Lo kan belum ngomong apa-apa" Zetsu menggeleng-geleng melihat Itachi yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat-super-hyper-ultra semangat itu.

"Ehehehehe.. jadi gini, doi tuh ternyata murid di sini!" Itachi menggebrak meja saking senanganya. "HAA? MASA?" anggota akatasuki minus Itachi berteriak berbarengan. Hadeh kayaknya anggota akatsuki itu emang hobi banget ngomong barengan hehehe.

"He-eh!" Itachi mengangguk sekali mengiyakan pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Siapa sih Chi?" Pein bertanya penasaran.

"Sakura Haruno temen sekelas adek lo itu ya?" Sasori menebak asal.

"Kagak lah! Gila lu. Mana mungkin gue mau sama fujoshi akut macem dia. Bisa-bisa gue dijadiin percobaan yaoi." Itachi mengelak.

"Terus sapa? Ino Yamanaka?" Kali ini giliran Hidan yang bertanya.

"Kagak juga lah, bro! dia mah sama aja fujoshi!" Itachi makin masam.

"Iya! Lagian Ino itu kan adek sepupu gue, kalo dia ditunangin otamatis gue pasti tau!" Deidara mendukung perkataan Itachi.

"Udah-udah. Kenapa malah nyambung ke Ino ama Sakura. Gue kan udah bilang kalo yang bakal ditunangin sama gue tu anak sulung dari keluarga Namikaze. Denger? NAMIKAZE, guys~"

Yap! Dan perkataan Itachi sukses membuat anggota akatsuki yang sedang berdebat soal "Siapa sih tunangan Itachi" itu menjadi hening.

"Oh iya-iya. Kok gue jadi bodo gini ya? Padahal biasanya kan otak gue selalu mantap surantap kagak ada cacatnya." Kakuzu berkata narsis yang langsung kena timpuk kaos kaki dari Tobi.

"Argh! Elo, Tob! Kagak gue jajanin baru tau rasa lo!" Kakuzu menjitak kepala Tobi keras.

"Ehehehehe, Iya gomen ne, Kakuzu hehehe.." Tobi menaikan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya meminta pengampunan*ciehh*dari Kakuzu.

"Oke, oke. Jangan ribut lagi. Nama Tunangan gue itu 'Kyuubi Namikaze'. Doi murid Kls enam SD di sini." Itachi tersenyum manis sekali lagi.

"What? Enam SD?"

"Bocah dong?

"Enggak lah! Gila aja! Kan cuman beda empat tahun!" Itachi cemberut mendengar teman-temannya mengatai calon tunangannya 'bocah'.

"Hn, lagian… Tunangannya Itachi-nii cakep banget. Yah, walaupun gak kenalan langsung tapi gue udah sempet liat mukanya." Tobi membela Itachi sambil stay cool ngadep jendela, membelakangi temen-temennya.

And anggota Akatsuki sempet hening ngedengerin Tobi ngomong. Ah! Bukan! Yang bicara barusan adalah seorang Uchiha Obito. Suara tenang yang tidak kekanak-kanakan itu memang khas seorang Uchiha.

"Loh? Kok pada heningg sihh~ hahahahha…" Obito berbalik ke arah teman-temannya dengan keadaan 'Tobi Mode:On' ditambah dengan senyum konyolnya yang gaje =="

"Eh.. Enggak," anggota akatsuki secara mendadak langsung _nervous_ mendadak gara-gara kejadian tadi. Masalahnya Tobi itu jarang banget make wujud-?- aslinya dia di sekolah.

"Hahaha, kalian jangan grogi gitu dong! Ntar mukanya jadi keriputan kayak Itachi-nii lho!" Tobi berkata sambil menengok ke arah Itachi sambil memakan permen loli jumbo kesukaannya. Sedangkan Itachi yang dikata-katai seperti itu hanya memandang bosan pada adik sepupunya.

"Che! Untung _mood_ gue lagi bagus hari ini, kalo kagak udah gue jadiin sikat WC dah lo, Tob." Itachi berkata sarkastis sambil mencubit gemas pinggang Tobi yang langsung membuat anak itu meringis kesakitan. "Hehe, gomen ne, itachi-nii. Tobi sayang deh sama Itachi-nii!" Tobi berkata alay sambil memeluk Itachi di depannya dengan tampang yang sangat alay sekaleee XD

"Idiihhh! Jauh! Hush, hush!" Itachi yang ditemplokin sama si Tobi sih Cuma ngusir ntuh bocah dengan gaya ala ngusir anak ayam. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Tobi cemberut dan menangis gaje sambil berlari mengelilingi kelas sebanyak tiga puluh kali. Yeah, kita semua harus bersyukur karena tidak ada guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas itu. Karena jika di kelas itu kini sedang ada guru, author yakin jika Tobi akan langsung memeluk guru itu sekencang-kencangnya dan mengatakan jika Itachi sudah melukai hatinya yang terdalam XD

"Halah! Tach, gak usah diperduliin deh. Btw, gue ada rencana nih, hehe!" Kisame yang sempat diam karena sweatdrop melihat tingkah konyol Tobi tiba-tiba langsung angkat bicara dengan smirk yang sudah nangkring di bibir hiunya:p

Itachi plus Akatsuki lainnya langsung memfokuskan diri pada kisame ketika mendengar ada kata 'gue ada rencana nih' yang keluar dari bibir aduhainya akang Kisame. "Apaan?" Itachi lah yang pertama kali merespon kata-kata Kisame dengan pandangan tak sabaran.

"Gini nih…" Kisame menggantung sejenak kata-katanya. Membuat anggota Akatsuki lainnya mengerang meminta lanjutan kalimatnya.

"…hehe, gimana kalo lo ngajak dia kencan? Gue sama Akatsuki bakal ngikutin dari belakang, sekalian ngebuktiin si Kyuubi Namikaze itu beneran manis atau sama aja kayak bocah ingusan lainnya. Gimana?" Kisame menatap Itachi dengan pandangan menantang. Deretan giginya yang runcing itu terlihat jelas saat ia menyeringai ke arah Itachi. Pikiran hiu biru itu sudah melayang kemana-mana, siapa tau ia bisa melihat adengan rate M ke atas saat mengikuti Itachi kencan. Halah! Dasar Kisame mesum!

"Kheh," Itachi mendengus pelan pada Kisame. Seringaian kecil terbentuk di wajah uchihanya yang tampan. "Deal," Itachi berkata lantang sambil menjulurkan tangannya kea rah sahabat baiknya itu. Kisame tersenyum senang, ia langsung menjabat tangan Itachi dengan semangat. Khayalan erotis berbau rate M makin menari-nari saja di otak sempitnya *digampar* hehe..

**.**

**.**

**TBC *dengan gajenyaXD***

Wkwkwkwkwkwk, maaf minna-san! Kali ini Cuma segini aja dulu ya, ini diketik Cuma dalam waktu sejam loh :p hohoho. Yasudlah, maaf kalau fic ini kegajeannya makin parah aja. Hayui ucapkan buat terima kasih, arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah baca nd ripiu fic gaje ini.

Oh iya, review yang kemarin bakal hayui balas di chap depan yahh..

Yasud, jangan lupa review lagi :D

With friendly,

uchi hayui chan :)


End file.
